


Burning the Midnight Oil

by Jorge_F



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sleepovers, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jorge_F/pseuds/Jorge_F
Summary: While filming a specific series for the channel the Grumps decide to pull an all nighter to get a jump on those pesky upload schedules!
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Kudos: 16





	Burning the Midnight Oil

_"Eighteen hours. We've been working for eighteen hours."_

Arin was laying on the grumps couch, craning his neck to look at the analog clock hanging up above of the tv. It read two o' clock. Yawning, Arin began to recall the start of his very long work day.

* * *

Dan was sitting in the recording room holding two sodas. He had a relaxed smile on his face.

"Arin! Let's start the episodes, l'm bored out of my skull," said Dan, he held out one of the sodas to Arin.

"Alright man, lemme just go start the recording"

Arin took the drink from Dan and pressed the record button. After doing so Arin sat down next to Dan; he was happy that he'd get to spend some quality time with his buddy, even if it was completely work related. Something about Dan always made Arin smile, just thinking about him gave him a warm feeling in his chest. It was uncommon for him to feel this way but it was a nice deviation from the norm. He looked at Dan,

"Ready Dan?"

"Yeah! Lets get this started."

* * *

The first episode was recorded. Feeling great both Arin and Dan moved onto the next one, and then the next one. By the third episode a feeling of sleepiness had started to creep up onto the two of them. Five episodes in they decided to take a quick breather and go get some snacks.

_"God I'm tired, I really just wanna go home."_

Dan reached into a cupboard, pulling out some gummy bears. Hoping that they would keep him awake with their sugary goodness he popped a handful into his mouth.

_"Why am I doing this? I just thought that we'd record like maybe 3 episodes and go home"_

Dan looked towards the recording room, Arin was quickly texting someone. Arin looked up and gave Dan an enthusiastic wave. Smiling, Dan walked back to the recording room and settled in for more episodes.

Soon five episodes turned into six, then seven, then eight, and then nine. Tiredness turned into exhaustion, and after a while the episodes have started to reflect their sleep addled minds. By episode 12 the grumps had decided to take another, longer break.

* * *

Noting that Dan had opted to chill on the couch, Arin heads to the bathroom. Pulling out his phone he reads the time. _" 11 pm, damn it's late. I think I should just sleep at the office."_ As Arin moves to the door, he stops. His hand refusing to move the knob. 

_"You're so fucking stupid Arin, Dan has been here for fifteen hours, he's probably exhausted."_

His heart sank, Arin felt tears starting to well up in his eyes. Breathing heavily Arin let some tears fall.

_"Why do I feel like this? Why is Dan still here, he should have gone home by now. It'll my fault if he gets sick from staying up so long. Why couldn't I have stopped at five episodes?"_

Arin stifled some sobs; Arin dug his nails into his forearms in an attempt to stop shaking. Nothing was gained from the efforts other than a couple of potential scars. He laid down on the floor, not caring if it was clean. The hum of the fluorescent light helped him to calm down. Wiping his tears, Arin walked back to the recording room.

* * *

Dan looked at his friend, it had been a long day, but he was happy. He stood up and hugged Arin.

"Hey man, I had fun today. But let's just do one more episode ok?" Dan murmured.

Arin stopped for a second, without a second thought he hugged Dan. Surprised, Dan held his friend. The seconds ticked by. Almost immediately after he hugged Dan Arin had let out a sob. Dan held Arin tighter.

Not knowing what to say, Dan said the only thing he could think of, "Woah what's all this? You ok big cat?"

Arin stood motionless. After a minute he stepped back. Grasping for any way to break the awkward silence Arin said,

"Big cat? What was that about?"

Blushing, Dan said, "Huh? Oh, uh well I wanted to give you a nickname. I thought that big cat would be a good fit. But if you don't want me to call you that-"

Arin looked up at Dan, his face beamed at his new nickname. Dan smiled, Arin was happy with the nickname he gave him. Looking at his friend he watched Arin's eyes lose focus, he then slumped onto Dan. While dragging Arin to the couch, Dan noticed how tired he was. He got up, turned off the recording rooms light, and sat down next to the couch. Drifting off to sleep, Dan felt content.

* * *

Arin laid motionless, he listened to the traffic for a bit; looking down he saw his friend laying on the floor. Reaching his hand out, Arin patted Dans head. He felt an indescribable calm wash over him. He loves his friend, what's better is that he knew Dan loved him too. Arin slowly closed his eyes.

_"Goodnight Dan"_

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading my fanfic! I appreciate any feedback or pointers for my future works! Read on!


End file.
